Not In Front of the Kids
by Wolf-007
Summary: COMPLETE. Jack/Ianto. Jack and Ianto leave the camera on in the interrogation room.
1. Chapter 1

Not in Front of the Kids 

Ianto Jones groaned as Jack kissed him harder. Ianto reached backwards blindly hoping that the table in the interview room was close, because he was not going to be able to move very far without support. He happened to glance up and saw the cameras mounted in the corner of the interview room. Pulling back from the kiss, Ianto rested his head against Jack's chest.

"Did you turn off the cameras?" Ianto inquired quietly.

"I thought you said you were going to do that," Jack responded.

"No. Well, if I didn't do it and you didn't do it, then…"

"We have footage to delete later." Jack finished Ianto's sentence.

"I think it's worse than that, sir."

"Oh?"

"It's the middle of the day. That would mean that Owen, Tosh, and Gwen are up there…" Ianto trailed off. He felt he shouldn't have to point out the obvious.

"So? I haven't heard them complaining. Either they haven't noticed or they like the show."

"We really shouldn't be doing this in front of them." Ianto protested.

Jack saw that he wasn't going to get any further with Ianto without doing something about the cameras, so he acted. Looking up at the camera, he smiled.

"Sorry, but Ianto's right. Not in front of the kids." Jack grinned before pressing the button on his wrist strap that scrambled video waves. Turning back to Ianto, Jack's grin widened. "Now, can we continue?"


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: This is because Stargirl995 thought that I should write a sequel from someone else's POV.

Not in Front of the Kids: Tosh, Gwen, and Owen's View

Tosh sighed with boredom. It had been a quiet week so she had nothing left to by mid-Friday afternoon. She had asked Ianto for coffee awhile ago to keep her awake for the last few hours of the work week. Neither Ianto nor Jack had been seen recently though, so Tosh figured her coffee was not going to be ready any time soon.

Tosh looked around the Hub. From her position, she could see Gwen and Owen were playing some sort of game between themselves that made them appear busy. Tosh decided if she was bored enough to spy on Gwen and Owen, then she was desperate for coffee. Silently, she scanned the Hub for heat sources trying to determine where Jack and Ianto were. She found two dots in the interview room she assumed were her missing boss and colleague. There was no one else it could have been.

Just as silently as she had done the heat scans, Tosh checked the CCTV footage. She found live footage of Jack and Ianto making out. Tosh had had no idea how hot the footage could be until she had run across a clip by accident a couple months ago. Jack and Ianto were normally careful with the cameras though so clips were few and far between.

Gwen looked up from the game she was playing when the rapid typing from Tosh's computer stopped. The absence of the familiar sound distracted her. Figuring Tosh was just proof-reading something, Gwen went back to her game, determined to beat Owen. A slight gasp from Tosh had Gwen looking back up at her friend. Gwen moved to Tosh's desk.

"What are you doing?" Gwen inquired cheerfully.

Tosh startled and hastily began to click the exit button to close the CCTV footage.

"Nothing," she lied.

"And Owen's finally settled down with a girl. Tell me the truth. What were you doing?"

Tosh did not answer. Gwen peered around the corner of the computer monitors to see the displays. She noticed CCTV footage icon open in the corner and grinned.

"Did they forget about the cameras again?" Gwen asked.

Those seemed to be the magic words because Tosh pulled the interview cameras back up. Tosh shot her a measured look.

"What?" Gwen questioned defensively.

"Nothing. I'm just glad I'm not the only one."

Gwen giggled.

Owen had been unable to concentrate as soon as Gwen and Tosh had started their conversation. Gwen's giggle finally made him curious enough to see what the girls found amusing. Besides, it was Friday, there was not much else to do, and his game partner had become distracted enough to abandon their game.

Owen clomped up the stairs. Tosh quickly clicked something on her computer screen as both women held blank innocent looks.

"What's going on?" Owen growled as he stalked up behind them.

"Nothing." Gwen replied innocently.

"We're watching Jack and Ianto making out." Tosh chocked out through giggles a few seconds after Gwen replied.

Owen raised an eyebrow. "You too?"

"Don't tell me that you've watched it too." Gwen cried out in shock.

"Who wouldn't watch it?" Owen wanted to know. He turned back to the computer screens. "They hadn't turned off the cameras?"

"No." Gwen and Tosh said together.

"Pull it up again," Owen demanded, "they almost never forget to turn the cameras off."

Tosh pulled the cameras up again. Jack and Ianto had stopped making out and were simply talking. Quickly as she could Tosh unmated the cameras. It was just before Jack straightened and walked over until he was directly under the camera.

"Sorry, but Ianto's right. Not in front of the kids." Jack grinned before pressing a button on his wrist strap. The screen went blank causing Gwen, Owen and Tosh to moan.

"Can you pull up the footage again?" Owen asked.

Tosh shook her head. "Jack's wrist band is the master key. Not only can I not override his command, but that also wipes out the footage for the past five hours."

Gwen and Owen groaned in frustration.

Tosh sighed. "Since there's nothing better to do, who wants to go out for coffee?"


End file.
